tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes ist ein vom britischen Schriftsteller Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1859-1930) geschaffener literarischer Detektiv und Hauptprotagonist seiner Romane und Erzählungen aus dem späten 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert, und ein Freund der Turtles in der 1987iger Cartoonserie. Publikationsgeschichte :"In meiner Freizeit las ich Detektivgeschichten. Mich störte sehr, wie altmodisch sie geschrieben waren. Der Detektiv kam scheinbar immer zu einer Lösung. Entweder durch Zufall, oder es wurde überhaupt nicht erwähnt, wie. Das stimmte mich nachdenklich. Ich fand, man will eine Erklärung, wie er zu seinen Schlussfolgerungen kommt. So hatte ich die Idee, wissenschaftliche Methoden in die Detektivarbeit mit einzubeziehen." ~ Arthur Conan Doyle, Interview von 1927 Die Figur Sherlock Holmes von Arthur Conan Doyle hatte 1887 seinen ersten Auftritt im Roman A Study in Scarlet (Eine Studie in Scharlachrot). Zunächst hatte der Roman bei Publikum und Kritik wenig Beachtung, aber nach einer weiteren Romanveröffentlichung, The Sign of Four (Das Zeichen der Vier), und der Veröffentlichung der Erzählung A Scandal in Bohemia (Ein Skandal in Böhmen) kam es zur wachsenden Popularität des Sherlock Holmes. Trotz all der Erfolge der Sherlock Holmes-Geschichten wollte Arthur Conan Doyle einen Schlussstrich mit der Figur ziehen und entschloss sich, Sherlock Holmes sterben zu lassen. In der 1893 veröffentlichten Erzählung The Final Problem (Das letzte Problem) lässt er Sherlock Holmes mit dem kriminellen Genie Professor James Moriarty kämpfen und dann gemeinsam in die Reichenbach-Wasserfälle bei Meiringen in der Schweiz in den Tod stürzen. Die bestürzten Reaktionen der Fans über diese Geschichte waren enorm, und Arthur Conan Doyle erhielt daraufhin zahlreiche Wut- und Hassbriefe, in dem er als Ungeheuer bzw. Bestie beschimpft wurde. Daher ließ Doyle Holmes wiederauferstehen - nähere Erklärungen werden in der Erzählung The Empty House (Das leere Haus) geliefert - und veröffentlichte im Jahr 1901 in Fortsetzungen den Roman The Hound of the Baskervilles (dt.: Der Hund von Baskerville bzw. Der Hund der Baskervilles). 1927 veröffentlichte Arthur Conan Doyle seine letzte Sherlock Holmes-Geschichte. Seit Arthur Conan Dolyes Tod werden von anderen Autoren verschiedene Romane, Erzählungen und Pastiche über Sherlock Holmes verfasst. Mit dem Erfolg der Sherlock Holmes-Geschichten und –Romane entstanden viele filmische Adaptionen, entweder fürs Kino oder gar fürs Fernsehen, die sich mehr oder weniger an die Originalvorlagen halten. Laut Guinness-Buch der Rekorde ist Sherlock Holmes damit die am häufigsten auf der Leinwand gezeigte Romanfigur. Charakterprofil thumb|180px|Sherlock Holmes (Zeichnung von Sidney Paget)Sherlock Holmes wird als sechs Fuß (ca. 1,83 Meter) großer, schlanker Mann beschrieben. Sein Gesicht wird als hager und eckig, wenn nicht wegen seiner spitzen Habichtnase sogar raubvogelhaft bezeichnet. Er hat graue Augen, und seine Haarfarbe variiert von schwarz zu dunkelbraun bis leicht grau. Sherlock Holmes ist der bürgerlichen Mittelschicht Londons angehörig und entsprechend gekleidet. Er lebt in der Baker Street 221b, London. Die charakteristische Deerstalker-Mütze, die als sein Markenzeichen gilt, kommt nur in der Geschichte The Adventure of Silver Blaze (dt. Titel: Silberstern) vor. Das populäre Erscheinungsbild des Sherlock Holmes, mit Inverness-Mantel und Jagdkappe, geht auf Sidney Pagets Illustrationen zu Doyles Geschichten zurück. Holmes besitzt hochentwickelte intellektuelle Fähigkeiten, eine scharfe Kombinationsgabe und hat eine sachliche und effektive Arbeitsweise, ist aber auch zu Humor, Einfühlungsvermögen, Wut und Angst fähig und hat ein moralisches Urteilsvermögen. Sherlock Holmes ist musikalisch veranlagt (er spielt Violine), kann boxen und fechten und ist Pfeifenraucher. Eine von Holmes' dunkleren Angewohnheiten ist sein Konsum von Kokain (welches in England des 19. Jahrhunderts legal erwerbbar war), wenn ihm auf längere Zeit kein interessanter Fall vorgelegt wurde. Die Probleme dieses Konsums wurden in der Doyle-Erzählung The Adventure of the Missing Three-Quarter (1904) und in moderneren Zeiten von Nicholas Meyer in seinem Sherlock Holmes-Roman The Seven Per-Cent Solution (1974; dt. Titel: Kein Koks für Sherlock Holmes) und dessen Verfilmung von 1976 aufgegriffen. Er hat einen älteren Bruder namens Mycroft Holmes und hat ein rivalisierendes Verhältnis mit Lestrade, einem Inspector von Scotland Yard. Sein bester Freund und ständiger Begleiter (und Biograph) ist Dr. John Watson. Sherlock Holmes in TMNT [[Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (1987)|'Cartoonserie' (1987)]] *In der Episode "Der Zeitwirbel" ("Elementary, My Dear Turtle") aus der Ferien in Europa-Staffel geraten die Turtles während ihrer London-Tour ins Viktorianische London, als sie von einem durch Professor Moriartys Zeitmaschine verursachten Zeitwirbel geraten. Sie treffen auf Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson und unterstützen sie im Kampf gegen Professor Moriarty. Siehe auch *Dr. Watson *Professor Moriarty *Inspektor Lestrade Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Externe Serien Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Cameos und Karikaturen Kategorie:Triviales Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:Detektive und Spione